The Tales of Don't starve
by lFireBlade
Summary: Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Es una historia que hice con la intención de distraerme en ese mundo tan tétrico y enfermizo. Como siempre, la necesidad de nuestro queridísimo Wilson dentro de esto era obvia. Quiero dar a notar que hay capítulos muy largos, como capítulos de 3 párrafos. No jodan, que así quedó. No está muy apegado al juego, pero se parece bastante. Disfrutad!
1. Capítulo 1 – Un día normal… Creo

Bueno. Era un día común de la semana. Estaba de vacaciones, así que todas esas horas de ocio las gastaba en la computadora. No hacía nada más, puesto que no había nada más que hacer. Para que se den una idea, yo era rubia, bajita –Pero no tanto, eh!- y blanca. Pero bueno, la rutina se mantenía.

En uno de esos días, por alguna razón, reencontré un juego el cual no había jugado hace bastante. Decidí actualizarlo, ya que era una versión vieja la que tenía. Cuando terminó, volví a comenzar de cero. Con tanta mejora, no conocía nada y hay algunas cosas que no sabía cómo hacerlas. Jugué un buen rato, me morí varias veces, pero la perseverancia se mantenía. Cuando me aburrí –Luego de VARIAS muertes- decidí buscar por internet comics o Fan-Arts., Relacionados con el juego. Creo que eran las 2 am cuando decidí ir a dormir. Estuve un rato en la cama dando vueltas, mientras analizaba las razones de los finales de las historias que había visto. En algún punto, me cansé y dejé de pensar para poder dormir.

Tuve un sueño algo raro. Un hombre apareció frente a mí. Alto, con pelo negro corto, y un smoking color marrón claro que en los hombros tenía como unas puntas, con una rosa roja en el ojal de este. Estaba fumando un habano y se veía bastante calmado. Tenía una apariencia un tanto tétrica, pero por alguna razón no podía desviar los ojos de esa figura tan extraña. Noté que tenía una voz grave, porque luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo, dijo:

-Hey pequeña, no te ves muy bien. –Dudé a qué se refería con eso- Déjame presentarme. Yo soy Maxwell, Natasha –Me sorprendí a que supiera mi nombre-. A lo que me refiero, -Continuó - es que tu vida es muy aburrida, porque yo te he visto. Y sé que lo único que quieres es un poco más de emoción –En ese momento, creí que me había sacado las palabras de la boca-. Así que te propongo algo, te haré participar en mi juego. Si sobrevives, te daré un deseo de lo que quieras. Si pierdes, tendrás que quedarte ahí para siempre. _¿Aceptas?_

Me había quedado completamente callada mientras hablaba. Dudé por unos segundos, sobre qué podría pasar según qué eligiera. No quería continuar esa vida tan común, tan cotidiana. Así que con la frente en alto, y en voz alta, dije:

-Acepto tu trato.

-Bien, mi querida niña. ¿Estás lista?

-Claro, no tengo nada que perder.

Cuando dije eso, dentro de mí sentí como si estuviera cayendo en una trampa, pero me ignoré.

-Que así sea, entonces.

Entonces, desperté.


	2. Capítulo 2 – A sobrevivir se ha dicho

Estaba acostada en el pasto, y parecía que acababa de amanecer. Decidí pararme y revisar la situación. No era nada muy extraño, pero como no tenía nada encima, empecé a pensar de qué juego se podía tratar. Decidí conseguir cosas por si necesitaba algo, e hice un buen trecho mientras lo hacía. Estuve así hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, armé una fogata con el poco conocimiento de fuego que tenía. Apenas terminé, me senté frente a la hipnotizante llama. Empecé a preguntarme varias cosas. ¿Cuánto podría durar el juego? ¿A qué tenía que enfrentarme? ¿Por qué, habiendo tanta gente con el mismo problema que yo, me había elegido a mí?

Mientras divagaba, un ruido rompió toda esa cadena de pensamientos. Se escucharon unos gruñidos, así que me paré con una rama gruesa en la mano.

Como ya estaba amaneciendo, pude ver que esos gruñidos provenían de unos –Que yo supuse, no me quedé a ver- grandes lobos. Como vi que se dirigían hacia mí, comencé a correr. Estuve corriendo por un rato, ya que ellos tenían bastantes ganas de comerme. En un punto, conseguí una piedra de por ahí, y como pude, la encajé al palo. Me detuve, y pude ver que eran dos. Decidí que, como podían no dejar de seguirme, podía pelear un poco. Así que con esa vara comencé la pelea. Estuvimos un rato hasta que, al fin, había logrado destruirlos.

Tomé un poco de su carne, ya que podía serme útil, y me fui lo más rápido que pude. En la pelea, uno me había metido un tarascón en el lado derecho del torso. Y como no tenía nada para curarme, seguí así, hasta que en un momento ya no me podía mover del dolor. Me senté en el piso, y armé otra fogata, ya que atardecía. Decidí ver si podía dormir, ya que para mí el piso no era tan incómodo. Y eso hice.

Abrí mis ojos, para darme cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por alguien. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo, a lo que reaccioné que era un completo extraño, y lo empujé haciéndonos caer cada uno para el lado contrario. Me paré, poniéndome en guardia. Era un hombre blanco –y notablemente pálido- que era más alto que yo, un poco menos que una cabeza y media. Tenía el pelo como un tridente, y usaba una camisa manga ¾ con un chaleco rojo rayado encima. Llevaba unos guantes largos con las puntas cortadas, pantalones y zapatos, todos negros. Era flaco, y no parecía demostrar mucho músculo. Se veía amable, pero tenía un toque oscuro en su forma. Él, notando mi reacción -A la que debe de haber entendido perfectamente por qué se había generado-, se paró despacio y levantó sus manos, mostrando que no tenía nada.

-Tranquila -Comenzó, dándome a notar que tenía una voz un poco menos grave que la de Max- No pienso hacerte nada malo. -Empezó a avanzar despacio- No soy un enemigo, como los lobos.

Cuando noté que se acercaba retrocedí, haciendo que me diera una puntada en la herida y cayendo sentada. Noté como se alarmaba un poco y comenzaba a acercarse más rápido, a lo que yo traté de alejarme arrastrándome de costado. En un punto me alcanzó, tomándome de un brazo y no permitiéndome que me fuera. Habiendo intentado huir, paré de hacer fuerza -ya que no servía de nada- y lo miré fijamente. Se agachó al lado de mí, y luego de un poco de silencio, decidió hablar.

-Mira, aunque pueda no parecerte alguien completamente bueno a primera vista, te aseguro que yo solo quiero curarte eso, -dijo, señalando la lastimadura- pero tengo que llevarte a mi campamento, donde tengo más cosas. Si no quieres acompañarme después de esto, eres libre de irte. Solo te pido que no me hagas dejarte con eso en medio de este lugar, porque probablemente no podrías hacer mucho. Ah, y aparte, yo soy Wilson.

-Está bien - dije, sin ninguna otra opción- yo soy Natasha.

Sabía que tenía razón. Si ni siquiera había podido retroceder para irme en el momento, no iba a poder ni moverme para otras cosas quedándome sola. Me volvió a levantar en sus brazos, para continuar en la dirección del campamento que él había mencionado. Le tomó un rato llegar, puesto que según él, estaba acampando en otro lado más lejos de su base original porque se había quedado sin recursos, y me encontró de pasada.

Me contó algunas cosas mientras íbamos, como que él ya había estado más de 30 días ahí, y que tenía algunos problemas con la cantidad de objetos, en su mayoría comida. Traté de no hablar mucho, pero a veces comentaba algo de fondo.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar, él me puso en algo que –supuse yo- era una cama de pasto. Me dijo que lo esperara para que trajera las cosas para curarme. Revisé el lugar con la mirada para verificar que no tuviera nada raro que pudiera usar contra mí. Había varias máquinas con planos encima, algunos cofres, y un lugar para armar una fogata. No me pareció ver nada fuera de lugar, así que me calmé un poco más. Apareció con unas vendas, y luego de arrodillarse al lado de mí y pedirme que yo me sentara, me comentó que tenía que levantarme un poco la remera. Me quedé un momento pensando en lo que había dicho, y lo hice. Antes que nada limpió el mordisco con lo que tenía, y lo llenó de según él baba de araña muy efectiva contra heridas. Después, tomó las vendas.

-Bueno, puede doler un poco, pero voy a tratar de no hacerlo muy apretado. –Comentó, para anticipármelo-

Pasó la venda lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la mordida y la presión que podía hacer. Me quejé un poco, pero realmente se tomó el trabajo de no presionarlo de más. No le tomó demasiado hasta que terminó.

-A ver. Yo ya sé que vos debés de querer irte, así que no te molesto más. –Dijo, mirándome seriamente- Si querés podés quedarte unos días y después irte o como quieras. Yo voy a ver si encuentro más comida, que es algo que me está faltando.

Lo miré un segundo, y me acordé de una cosa.

-Esperá, ¿Y mi mochila? –Pregunté, con una idea en mente-

-Ah, la traje y la dejé ahí atrás tuyo. No la abrí. –Pareció que le llamó la atención mi forma de preguntarlo- ¿Tenías algo importante?

-No, pero creo que te puedo dar algo a cambio de tu ayuda con esto.

Me di vuelta, comprobando lo que él había dicho, y tomé mi mochila aceleradamente. Él se acercó agachándose al lado de mí, a lo que yo saqué varias porciones grandes de comida, y se las di.

-Esto... ¿Cómo? –Dijo, mirando lo que le había dejado en las manos, para luego levantar la mirada sonriendo-

-Bueno, yo por alguna razón, tengo la muy útil habilidad de encontrar comida en gran cantidad. -Le mostré mi mochila- como ves, casi todo lo que tengo es comida.

Miró, sorprendiéndose de ver la mochila tan llena de algo que a él le costaba –De forma bastante literal- un ojo de la cara conseguir.

-Bueno, gracias. –Dijo, alegrándose un poco más- No me viene nada mal esto realmente.

-No, tomalo como un intercambio.

-¿Un intercambio...? –Pareció que pensaba sobre lo que acababa de decir- Pero, yo en cierta forma, no te di nada...

-Bueno, creo que ''mi vida'' no cuenta como nada.

Sonrió, y guardó lo que tenía en la mano con él.

Terminé quedándome durante varios días ahí, hasta que me recuperé completamente. El día en el que me pude parar sin la necesidad de tenerlo a él de sostén, pareció un poco más triste. Decidí preguntar qué pasaba, sólo de curiosidad.

-Bueno, ahora que podés moverte, supongo que te vas a ir... y yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a tenerte acá.

-Tal vez no me vaya. Dijiste que si quería podía irme.

Puso una cara pensativa, a lo que después sonrió y me miró fijamente.

-Bueno, ¿Querés quedarte? No me vendría mal tener compañía.

Lo pensé. Sí, podía quedarme con él. Podía ser mejor. Pero también podía ser una trampa. Este tipo al cual no conocía, a pesar de haberme ayudado, estaba preguntándome para quedarme con él. Pero también inspiraba algo de confianza…

Sentí que algo me decía que era una muy mala idea negarme. Como si desde adentro, me gritara que era estúpido no aceptar una propuesta tan útil para la situación. No sé qué, exactamente. Podía ser aquello a lo que algunos llaman 'voz interior' o 'sentido común'.

-Está bien. –Noté que su felicidad aumentaba- Espero no causar demasiados problemas mientras me quede.

-No creo, realmente.

Charlamos de todo un poco hasta que se hizo de noche. También me comentó que, ya que pensaba quedarme, podía usar los cofres para guardar cosas, así que guardé toda la comida, llenando dos de los tantos cofres que tenía.

Él me contó de todo, Los beefalos, los cerdos, los tentáculos… igual, dijo que había mucho más que no sabía, y que me iba a seguir contando en otro momento.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Monstruos y la oscuridad

Unos días después, en una de esas tantas exploraciones que hacíamos para conseguir recursos y teniendo a Wilson minando cerca, por mi mala suerte encontré un nido con un huevo verde agua, que tenía lunares blancos. Fui a inspeccionarlo, porque me daba a entender que la madre no estaría lejos. Era muy bonito, pero no lo tomé por si acaso. Cuando me dispuse a irme, un pájaro negro de patas muy largas, apareció y comenzó a correrme. Yo por supuesto, corrí lo más rápido que me daba el cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta el peso de la mochila.

Al parecer, no me di cuenta cuando me alejé de donde estábamos, pero me perdí. Traté de volver, pero no recordaba exactamente cómo era el camino. Acampé en un lugar, después de haber revisado que era seguro. Suerte mía era que tenía la mochila llena de comida, así que eso era una cosa menos para preocuparse. Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado que ese pollo con súper patas no hubiera comenzado a seguirme si no había hecho nada. Tal vez sólo creyó que podía ser una amenaza, pero…

Pensé en Wilson.

Podía estar preocupado, o peor. Decidí que cuando amaneciera, trataría de volver mientras seguía consiguiendo cosas. Aproveché también, que si me atacaba algo, me atacaba a mi sola. Estuve ahí, pensando en métodos para volver, Hasta que me dormí.

En un punto, un grito impresionante me levantó. Decidí ir hacia ese grito, hasta que vi qué lo producía. Era Wilson, que estaba huyendo de un árbol gigante con patas. Ya que había encontrado dentro de un cofre unas cosas, podía aprovechar para probar una. Era una vara con un cristal rojo en uno de sus extremos.

Luego de hacer una prueba en el piso para ver que hacía, Fui, ataqué y, el árbol, quien aparte de quemarse bastante rápido, -Porque esa cosa era técnicamente un lanzallamas- se dio cuenta de que fui yo, y no estaba nada feliz. Así que ahora era yo la que corría. Me di cuenta que Wilson me había visto mientras atacaba, lo que era bueno. Así sabía que yo estaba bien.

Bueno, _casi_.

Mientras corría, se me ocurrió que como era un árbol, podía calmarlo plantando más árboles. Eso hice, ya que había estado talando para la fogata. Cuando plant semillas, se quedó quieto en el lugar y se volvió árbol de nuevo. Yo me calmé. Ya para este momento, creía haber visto de todo. Pero aún había más, y yo lo sabía.

Volví a donde me había encontrado a Wilson, y él no estaba ahí. Así que empecé a buscarlo. Todavía el sol estaba alto, así que tenía tiempo. Entré en un bosque, porque me pareció haber visto unas pisadas y creí que podía ser él. Me encontré un nido todo de telarañas más adentro, y me di a entender qué había ahí. Preferí esquivarlo, no tenía ganas de pelear ahora. Se me atardeció de golpe, así que me alejé lo más rápido que pude del nido. Y acampé de nuevo, sola.

Asegurando de que no hubiera nada raro alrededor, me senté tranquila. Lo bueno, es que –aparte de que seguía viva- él había visto que yo estaba bien. Así que probablemente estuviera menos preocupado. Decidí dormir, ya que quería sacarme un poco de la cabeza lo del árbol come-leñadores. Pero como me gruñó el estómago, antes me comí unas zanahorias.

Me levanté tranquila, ya que esta vez no había pasado nada a mi alrededor. Me despabilé y decidí continuar la búsqueda del campamento y de él.

Mientras iba, me encontré un hueso con un ojo en la punta, y lo guardé en el último espacio que me quedaba. Un rato después vi como un perrito redondo de lengua larga se me acercaba saltando. Creí que podía atacarme, así que al principio no me fie completamente de él. Me acerqué, Lo inspeccioné, y vi que en su cuello tenía una placa que decía _'Chester'_ así que supuse que se llamaba así. Se me ocurrió que, ya que había aparecido después de que tomara el hueso, me seguía por eso. Y tenía razón.

Así que aproveché a mi nuevo amigo, y traté de ver si podía hacer algo. Vi que no peleaba, porque no me ayudó cuando me crucé una araña amarilla. Tampoco podía montarme en él para ir más rápido. Pero noté que cuando me acercaba, abría su boca. Así que probé ponerle algo simple adentro, caminar unos metros, y volver a sacarlo. Y funcionó. Así que eso era un cofre con patas, Genial. Le metí lo más importante, ya que vi que se regeneraba más rápido cuando lo atacaban los enemigos –La araña amarilla- y me ayudó bastante porque ya no tenía bolsillos para poner las cosas, a pesar de que tenía una mochila bastante espaciosa.

Me sentí mejor con la bola de pelos naranja atrás mio. No era lo mejor de todo, pero era una compañía. Y así seguí, en la búsqueda de la base. Volvió a atardecer, pero me dio la impresión de que esta vez fue más rápido. Pero bueno, sin más que hacer, me quedé en un lugar seguro. Chester se durmió apenas bajó la luz. Yo tardé un poco más, pero también me quedé dormida.

Sentí que algo me lamia la cara, y desperté con Chester encima. Luego de levantarme y acariciarlo un poco –Fuera de que noté que era extremadamente suave- Me puse a pensar por qué se llamaba así. Hasta que, como un destello, pensé que era como un juego de palabras. 'Chest-er'.

Comencé a reírme, porque era algo tan simple, que no había llegado a notarlo en el momento. Me tenté tanto, que tuve que sentarme para no caerme. Luego, cuando me tranquilicé, Vi una sombra acercándose y me escondí atrás de un arbusto. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, saqué una lanza que había encontrado junto a un esqueleto –No fue muy bonito, pero todo sirve- y le salté encima. Para mi sorpresa, no era un monstruo, era…

¡Wilson!


	4. Capítulo 4 – El invierno, esa estación

Apenas vi que era él, me detuve en seco. Estoy segura que a él también le pasó lo mismo. Bajé el arma y me paré, para luego ayudarlo a pararse. Nos quedamos mirándonos y lo abracé. Empecé a reírme, pero no sabía por qué. Después, cuando empezamos a volver, me giré un poco hacia él y dije:

-Wilson, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Estaba explorando un poco y escuché una risa muy de fondo. –Eso me dio bastante gracia, realmente- La seguí, y cuando paró me puse alerta. Luego saltaste vos.

Hice una cara indicando que comprendía, y con la mirada baja, traté de disculparme.

-Esto…P-perdón Wilson…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, casi te mato. Si no te hubiera reconocido, te hubiera clavado la lanza.

-No, está bien. Tu reacción no fue mala, ya que podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que te sigue?

-Es Chester. Es un cofre, pero también es como un perrito. No tiene otra utilidad. Lo que sigue es este hueso, y sigue a quien lo tenga.

-Ah… bueno, puede sernos útil. Y, ¿vos estás bien? Porque como estuviste sola, tal vez te pudo haber atacado algo…

-Si, sí. Solo tengo unas mordidas de araña por aquí y allá, pero nada más.

-¿Atacaste algún nido?

-Bueno, sí, pero no por atacarlo. Fue una prueba para ver si Chester peleaba. Lo que no fue verdad, después de todo.

-Ah… igual, tené cuidado con eso.

-Bueno, está bien… pero necesitaba probarlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y decidí preguntar:

-Che… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo perseguido por el árbol gigante?

-Ah, ese es el Guardián. Solo aparece si talas mucho. Pero si plantás árboles, se tranquiliza.

-Sí, lo último lo sabía. Así es como le 'Gané' al Guardián. –Sentí un escalofrío- Hey, ¿no hace un poco de frío?

-Bien que no te hizo nada. Vi como aparecías y le disparabas, pero me detuve en seco. Yo creía que me habías abandonado o algo… Sí, creo que esta por empezar el invierno. Suerte que tengo ropa de más.

-¿Qué? No, no haría eso. Es un peligro para ambos separarnos, y- -Algo se me acababa de clavar en la espalda- Y… ¿Qué…?

Sentí como el cuerpo se me paralizaba, y caí en el suelo. Vi unas morsas que parecían escoceses algo lejos, una con una cerbatana. También noté la presencia de nieve, que me hubiera gustado poder sentirla. Algo me levantó, alejándome de la escena, y me desmayé al rato.

Cuando desperté, me dolía la cabeza. Podía moverme, pero el dolor era infernal. Traté de levantarme, No obstante me volví a sentar porque la vista se me volvió borrosa. Pude ver a medias que estaba en una carpa. Comencé a toser fuerte y vi a alguien entrar. Era Wilson. Se arrodilló al lado mío y comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda. Tosí más fuerte. Después de unos minutos dejé de toser y me acosté, mientras que veía que él decía algo y me tapaba. Salió de la carpa. Traté de hablar, notando que no salía sonido de mi boca. Luego volvió a entrar, con algo que parecía una cerbatana. Noté que ya no parecía el Wilson normal, se veía malévolo. Yo me asusté, y vi que me disparó. No solo me paralicé físicamente, también no podía entender qué pasaba.

De repente, volví a despertarme.

Sobresaltada, Gritando y con un revoltijo en la cabeza, me senté en donde estaba –Que vi, era una carpa- a pensar. No entendía nada. Eso había sido un sueño… Creo. Al parecer, Llamé su atención, porque lo vi entrar unos momentos después. Al momento, me alejé un poco de él, pero reconocí que esto era real y me calmé. Me preguntó lo típico, a lo que respondí que estaba bien pero había tenido una pesadilla. Le expliqué que pasó y me tranquilizó. Luego, decidí preguntar:

-Wilson, ¿Que… qué pasó? –Dije, pasándome la mano por la cara-

-Te atacó un hombre morsa. –Contestó- Esos son bastante malos, y disparan dardos paralizantes. Después te matan. Lo comprobé con un grupo de cerdos que mandé porque necesitaba carne. Al parecer, con la paralización te habrás desmayado. Estuve un poco preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo interno… o lo que sea. Caíste en la época de invierno, una de las peores para empezar. Cuando te paralizaron te levanté y te traje para que no nos hicieran más daño. Estuviste solo 2 días así.

-Perdón… te vengo causando problemas desde que me encontraste…

-No, de hecho, cuando te encontré después de que te perdiste, me llené de comida, así que pude aguantar más. Ya se me estaba por acabar y estaba racionándola. Así que, gracias a que te encontré, yo sigo con vida.

-Bueno, si vos decís… ¿Me ayudas un poco? Quiero salir, pero me cuesta pararme…

-¡Claro! Vení, acá tengo una campera y orejeras de más…

Me dio las cosas y, luego de ayudarme a levantarme, salimos de la carpa. Era hermoso. Nieve, por todos lados. Era frío, pero me gustaba. Caminé un poco y disfruté del aire frío y de la nieve bien blanca.

Como teníamos bastantes provisiones, él prefirió que nos quedáramos en el campamento, y así de paso no ponerme en ningún peligro sin razón. Me puse a hacer cosas con la nieve, y armé un muñeco que tenía su pelo. Estuve varios minutos riéndome, y él también. Fue bastante divertido. No creo –A pesar de que no lo conocía mucho- haberlo visto sonreír tanto. También le mostré –aunque igualmente no conocía mucho de eso, ya que nunca había participado en una- lo que eran las guerras de nieve. Hicimos unos fuertes un poco más lejos de la base para no llenarla de nieve y nos atacamos sin piedad. Paramos cuando me tiró una en la cara desprevenida, esta haciéndome caer, para luego de comprobar que estaba bien, y darnos cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Prendimos el fuego con un poco de carbón, y yo me quedé mirándolo. El fuego, aunque no obsesivamente, me gustaba. Osea, no era una pirómana enferma, pero hay gente que me catalogaría en pirómana. Todo lo relaciono con quemar cosas.

Como estaba muy callada, él preguntó:

-Y… te gusta mucho la nieve, ¿no?

-Bueno, en realidad, nunca la había visto. –Sonreí levemente después de decir eso- Pero por lo de hoy, creo que me encanta.

-Qué bien. –Pareció subirle el ánimo- El optimismo en esta estación, sinceramente, no le viene mal a nadie. Realmente es muy difícil pasar el invierno, así que yo, por mi lado, tengo un problema con las temperaturas frías. Igual, la nieve me parece genial por separado.

-Yo conozco una forma de crear nieve sin frío. Pero como no puedo conseguir uno de los ingredientes, nunca pude crearla.

-Ah, ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Te acordás que cosas son?

-Era… Poliacrilato de sodio, Sal, y agua fría, creo…

-Bien, si logramos volver, tal vez lo pruebe.

Esa noche fue interminable. Yo sabía que en el invierno las noches eran largas, pero esto se pasaba. La palabra 'Largo' era muy poco – ¡Ironía! - para describirla. Pero bueno, así era.

-Hey, si nosotros estamos acá –Pregunté súbitamente, por pura curiosidad- ¿Dónde está Maxwell?

-Ahora que lo decís, no tengo idea. –Creo que lo había confundido- Nunca se me había ocurrido saber, tampoco.

-Bueno, pero tal vez el objetivo del juego sea encontrarlo. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió eso?

Y de repente, un rayo cayó detrás de mí, -No, Sin lluvia- y apareció Max. Me asusté bastante, ya que cuando me di vuelta él me tomó del cuello de la campera y me levantó. Wilson se paró, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Suéltala, Maxwell! ¡No ha hecho nada! –Le gritó Wilson, enojado-

-Esto no es entre tú y yo, científico. No te entrometas.

-Em, Perdón pero, ¿Me perdí de algo? –Pregunté yo, sintiéndome algo excluida-

-Nada, querida. Lo que dijiste recién, podría ser verdad. Yo tengo un reto para ustedes. Si tienen ganas de escapar, tienen que completar 'La aventura'. Primero deben encontrar el portal, que está en algún lado de todo este mundo. Luego deben pasar 5 retos puestos por mí sin morir. Marcaré la puerta en el mapa de él, pero ustedes encuentren el camino hacia ella. Si mueren, sólo volverán al principio, dándoles una oportunidad de reintentarlo. Si logran pasar los 5 retos sin morir, los dejaré irse. Y ya que actualmente no tienen muchas opciones, _supongo que aceptan_, ¿Verdad?

Wilson y yo nos miramos unos segundos.

-Creo que está bien. –Dije, tratando de no demostrar miedo- ¿Podemos llevar objetos?

- Ahora llevarán todo lo que tengan encima, pero desde adentro, sólo podrán llevar 4 objetos. Ni más, ni menos. Y hay algunas cosas que no podrán pasar. Cuidado con lo que eligen, porque si no puede pasar, se volverá cenizas. Aparte, los portales para cambiar de reto, deberán armarlos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, me acercó a él y me dijo, mirándome fijamente:

-Yo, por el bien de ambos, espero que no fallen.

Luego, me lanzó hacia un costado, y, con un ademán, se despidió desapareciendo en una nube negra. Cuando estábamos seguros de que se fue, Wilson se acercó a ver que no me hubiera hecho nada, y me ayudó a levantarme. Dije que estaba bien, pero realmente Maxwell daba miedo. Tuve bastantes pesadillas con él después de eso.

Pero, ahora ya sabíamos que hacer. Y eso era lo importante.

Buscamos sin descanso el portal, ya que queríamos volvernos. Y luego de tanta búsqueda, apareció. Mudamos la base ahí y nos organizamos para ver cómo iríamos. Como no sabíamos qué retos eran, había que estar preparado para todo. Decidimos llevar poco para no perder nada importante en el camino, así que ambos llevamos bastante centrándonos en cuatro cosas: Mucho pedernal, Ramas, Piedras y raíces. Luego de estar seguros de que llevábamos eso, entramos al portal.


	5. Capítulo 5 – Reto 1: The King Of Winter

Desperté en la fría, fría nieve. Wilson estaba a unos metros de mí. Al principio, creí que solo nos había tirado más lejos y que tal vez Maxwell mentía. Hasta que él apareció y me confirmó que no lo estábamos.

-Bueno, Podrías ver eso, sobreviviste. ¡Uno menos, cuatro restan!

Luego desapareció.

Noté que tenía las cosas en mis bolsillos, y que no se había quemado nada. Fui a despertar a Wilson, pero no se levantaba. Decidí hacer un fuego rápido, así que armé un hacha y me puse a talar. Al rato ya tenía una fogata armada, y me había armado con pasto un colchón para él. No estaba congelándose, ya que seguía caliente. No creí que tuviera hambre, o que estuviera lastimado, porque ambos aparecimos completamente bien. Pero bueno, el tiempo lo diría.

A la mañana, decidí que como había encontrado las huellas de un Koaelefante –Que Wilson me había dicho qué eran, pero su nombre aclara bastante- seguirlas para poder hacer camperas. Y eso hice. Después de un rato lo encontré y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, logré ganarle. Me llevé todo lo que pude, y de paso aproveché otras cosas que me había encontrado en el camino. Cuando volví puse de nuevo el fuego y me puse a armar la máquina de ciencia, con lo que recordaba de la de él. Creo que había quedado bien, pero… no puedo estar segura. Hice la campera –que por mala suerte, solo me alcanzaba para una- y lo tapé con eso. No era lo mejor, pero ayudaba. Me volví para ver si podía encontrar otro animal, pero con el tiempo que me quedaba de día, no pude.

Me preocupaba él. Osea, está bien el hecho de que le pudo haber pasado algo cuando nos teletransportamos, pero si era algo interno, yo no podía hacer nada. Y eso me molestaba. No se veía mal.

Y, mientras pensaba en alguna solución, escuché aullidos.

Lobos. Lobos… ¡Lobos! ¡Tenía que desviarlos, podían atacarlo! Y sinceramente no era un buen momento. Tomé un arma, una antorcha y esperé. Cuando aparecieron, los atraje, saqué la antorcha y comencé a correr. Me aseguré de que no le prestaran atención, así que no me importaba volver por ahora. Al rato de haber empezado a correr, se hizo de día, así que ya no necesitaba la antorcha. La guardé y saqué la lanza que había agarrado. Paré, ya que eran solo dos, y peleé contra ellos. Uno cayó rápido, pero el segundo fue más astuto. Consiguió lastimarme el brazo izquierdo, pero nada más. Lo bueno es que conseguí comida de eso.

Volví, y Wilson no estaba. Su campera tampoco. Vi unas pisadas con forma de zapato, así que las seguí. Estuve un buen rato hasta que no pude más. Caí, y con una buena parte del cuerpo congelado, rogué que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Mientras estaba en el piso, dudaba. Se suponía que, aun sabiendo que iba a ser complicado, iba a tener ayuda de Wilson. Pero no fue así. ¿Todo terminaba ahí? No. No podía. Dejé de dudar, y con lo que me quedaba de voluntad, me arrodillé y armé una fogata. La mantuve prendida a pesar de que era de día, y me quedé ahí. Pensé que tal vez, si volvía al otro campamento, podía aparecer él en algún momento. Así que, eso hice. Muy despacio, me encaminé hacia allá.

Tenía razón. Llegué, y Wilson estaba ahí. Al parecer, me escuchó, porque cuando me acerqué se dio vuelta. Como ya había dado todo para volver, caí en la nieve. Él automáticamente vino a socorrerme. Vi cómo me levantaba y me ponía en el colchón en el que él había estado antes, agrandando el fuego. Quiso ponerme la campera, pero lo detuve. Igualmente, insistió. Estuve a medio congelar durante varias horas, pero a la noche ya estaba un poco más recuperada.

-Nat –Preguntó él- ¿Qué pasó?

-L-lo que pasó es que cuando c-caímos, M-Maxwell me dio una b-bienvenida y se fue. –No podía evitar temblar al hablar- D-después no te pude despertar, así q-que busqué al k-koalefante, e hice una campera. P-pero como vos estabas peor, t-te la di. Una noche, aparecieron unos L-lobos, y tuve que irme. C-cuando volví ya no estabas, y t-te busqué. D-decidí volver y acá estabas.

-Ah… Perdón por irme, pero cuando me levanté no te vi y empecé a buscar. Volví porque estaba atardeciendo y creí que podía ser malo continuar. Fue bueno que lo hiciera.

-S-supongo que sí.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, yo tratando de conseguir mi temperatura natural. Como él empezó a toser, le volví a ofrecer la campera, pero no la quiso. Me sentía un poco mal, ya que hacía bastante frío y yo tenía la campera. Decidí que dormir no era tan malo, así que me acosté y me dormí.

Soñé con Maxwell, solo que esta vez no entendía por qué. Luego de su sorprendente aparición, me dijo muy tranquilamente:

-Mira, niña. Te lo preguntaré para dejártela fácil. ¿Quieres volver a tu vida normal?

-¿A qué te refieres con volver?

-Volver. Aparecer en tu cama, como si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca haber venido. Nunca haberte metido en esto. Nunca haber visto a Wilson. ¿Quieres?

-¿Por qué de repente la piedad hacia mí?

-Porque creí que si metía a alguien más, el juego se haría más divertido. Pero no lo fue. Lo único que estas logrando es que él sobreviva, destruyendo mi objetivo. Pero, te lo tengo que preguntar porque solo con la aprobación de cuerpo y mente puedo teletransportarte. Y, ¿Qué me dices?

-No lo haré. No dejaré a Wilson solo en esto. Ya me metiste, y no me iré así de fácil. Fue TU error. Es más, yo SOY tu error. Y espero hacerte caer muy fuerte cuando te ganemos.

-Yo te lo advertí, querida…

Luego, desperté.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Wilson mirándome preocupado. Me preocupé yo también, y le pregunté qué pasaba. Respondió:

-Pude ver el sueño, pero yo era invisible para vos. Traté de decirte que volvieras, pero no me escuchabas. Cuando terminaste de responder desperté sobresaltado, como si me hubieran echado. Un rato después te despertaste. ¿Por qué no aceptaste volver a tu vida normal y segura cuando te lo ofrecieron?

-No… ¡Yo no iba a dejarte solo en un lugar así! –Levanté bastante mi tono de voz- ¿¡Crees que soy loca o algo!? ¡Sería como ir y meterte una puñalada, que si querés, lo hago! ¡Y Gratis!

Como noté que se sorprendió, me detuve y respiré hondo.

-Si yo llegaba a irme, iba a sentirme mal toda la vida. Porque no me había quedado a ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas, y te habría dejado morir.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, hasta que él dijo:

-Ah… -Hizo una pausa- lo que vos no entendés es que al menos, si te volvías, la muerte solo me consumiría a mí. Ahora, vamos a morir ambos. Me encanta que te preocupes, pero siempre es preferible una muerte a dos.

-Está bien… Pero si vuelve a preguntarme, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ahora –Traté de salir de tema- ¿Qué tal si vamos a por más piel de Koaelefante para hacer otra campera?

Asintió con la cabeza y, ayudándome a pararme, fuimos a por el asecho de otro Koaelefante. Luego de días lo encontramos, y logramos hacer la segunda campera.

Pasaron días hasta que logramos conseguir de nuevo las 5 partes para el portal. Fue bueno porque ya nos estábamos quedando sin comida. Esta vez, nos llevamos otras cosas: Carne –Bastante-, La campera más nueva, un tentáculo con picos que conseguimos por ahí y bastante pedernal.


	6. Capítulo 6 – Reto 2: Archipiélago

Esta vez fue diferente. Cuando me levanté, Volvió a aparecer Maxwell y dijo:

-Hey, Compañeros. Realmente están presionando su suerte. Vuelvan ahora, o tendré que usar medidas drásticas.

Y, como siempre, se esfumó en la nube negra.

Esta vez no hacía frío, así que nos pudimos guardar la campera. Exploramos un rato, y notamos que era una isla, y que a lo lejos podían verse otras. También nos encontramos unos agujeros de gusano, que supusimos que eran para conectarlas. Recolectamos todo lo que pudimos y nos dirigimos a uno. Como yo nunca había pasado a través de eso, no sabía cómo era.

-Pero, esto no nos lastima de ninguna forma, ¿Verdad? –Pregunté, viendo que tenía dientes bastante puntiagudos para mi gusto-.

-No Nat, no lo hace.

-¿Seguro?

-Mirá, ponete adelante mío y te muestro.

-¿Pero vos no deberías ser el que va…? –Sentí que me empujaba, e irremediablemente caí dentro- ¿Qué? ¡WILSOOON!

Desperté tirada al lado del otro extremo del agujero, y lo primero que dije mientras me sentaba fue:

-Esto no es algo a lo que se le pueda llamar 'placentero'.

Me paré, y unos segundos después, vi como la cosa escupía a Wilson, y luego él se levantaba.

-Perdón por haberte empujado. Pero el tiempo no es algo que realmente debamos gastar.

-Está bien, pero no me asustes así. –Sentí un tirón en la espalda- Hey, ¿tengo algo atrás?

Se acercó y se fijó, sorprendiéndose luego de hacerlo.

-Nat, ¿te golpeaste con algo cuando saliste?

-No… ¿Qué tengo?

-¡Tenés todo un corte! Al menos no es muy profundo… Tal vez cuando te empujé te raspaste con alguno de los dientes… Perdón…

-E-está bien –Titubeé un poco- En parte fue mi culpa, por no haber saltado por mi cuenta.

Cuando dejamos de hablar, vimos que a nuestro alrededor el mundo era mucho más hostil que en la otra isla. Fuimos, siempre vigilando todo a nuestro alrededor, defendiéndonos de lo necesario, y manteniéndonos calmados hasta encontrar la primera pieza. Así seguimos hasta conseguir las 4, y saber la posición de la base para el portal. Igualmente ambos coincidimos en que, como estaba lleno de enemigos, podíamos esperar un poco más.

Mientras hacíamos una exploración en un bosque buscando objetos, al parecer Wilson notó que yo me estaba rascando la mano derecha. Para mí ya era algo normal, como un tic. Pero, él que no lo había notado, decidió averiguar más sobre esta conducta extraña.

-Nat, ¿Qué tenés en la mano?

-¿Qué? –Paré de rascarme, a lo que en un reflejo, escondí la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón- Nada, solo me picaba un poco.

-Si no tenés nada, mostrame la mano.

-En serio, no tengo nada.-Dije, tratando de disuadirlo inútilmente-

Se quedó quieto en el lugar, cruzó los brazos y empezó a golpear el pie contra el suelo. Parecía estar esperando que lo hiciera.

-Mostrame esa mano, Ahora.

-¿Y qué si no quiero? –No iba a permitir que viera lo que tenía, aunque tuviese que responderle- Es mi mano.

Se adelantó, me tomó de la muñeca izquierda y me sostuvo levantándola. Yo moví la mano hacia mi espalda, tratando de taparla.

-No te dejé elegir. Quiero ver la mano.

Hice una mueca de enojo, a lo que él me apretó. Repitió la última oración, a lo que yo repetí lo mismo. Cada vez que me negaba, hacía más presión sobre la muñeca. En un punto, no pude aguantar más y traté de usar la otra mano para soltarme. A pesar de que sabía que ese era su plan, tenía que intentar hacer algo. Finalmente, con mis dos manos en su poder, soltó la izquierda y revisó la otra. Esta tenía un tipo de reacción alérgica o algo por el estilo, que me había destrozado la mano. Por suerte era solo una herida superficial.

-Nat, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una alergia en la mano?

-Primero, no sabía que era. Segundo, estoy acostumbrada a lastimarme seguido, así que no le di atención. Tercero, toda mi vida me llenaron de cremas, y no dudé que podías hacer algo parecido.

Suspiró profundamente, y me miró unos segundos.

-Vamos a volver al campamento y te voy a curar esto. No se puede estar seguro de si es algo peligroso de lo que preocuparse, o algo simple como un mal golpe.

-Entonces no deberías revisar el resto de mis brazos –Dije sarcásticamente, dándome cuenta después de hacerlo lo que había generado-

-¿Que tus brazos qué? –Preguntó atrás de ese comentario-

-¡Nada!

Me arremangó las mangas, sorprendiéndose por lo que tenía. Estaba completamente llena de lastimaduras, golpes y cicatrices, de todo tamaño y forma.

-Dios, ¿Cómo pasó esto y yo no me enteré?

-Bueno… Yo… -Supuse que debía decir qué pensaba- No quería preocuparte de más…

-Nat, estoy segura de que vos ya sabés que puede pasar con esto, ¿verdad?

Asentí, sabiendo los peligros de tener tantas lastimaduras en un lugar como ese.

-Vení, Mejor volvemos –Dijo, ahora más tranquilo- y te curo todo eso.

Comenzamos el regreso, y cuando llegamos él fue a buscar todo lo que tenía de medicinas. Apenas salió de mi vista, yo corrí a esconderme detrás de un arbusto. Quería ver si podía esconderme, para que no gastase una buena parte de lo que teníamos en las marcas de mi torpeza. Aparte, había una que no quería que viera. Una específica, grande pero tapada por la remera que llevaba. Estoy segura de que me recordaría por siempre mi acción, cual –Según la ocasión lo dicte- Podría volver a repetir.

Años antes de esto, mucho antes de haberme enviciado con juegos y sin que nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que podría quedar en un mundo así. Pero bueno.

Estábamos en un viaje con algunos de mis amigos, para pasear un poco. En eso, -Lo cuento así para resumirlo y no hacerla larga- Un auto casi pisa a uno de ellos. Casi, porque yo no lo permití. Habiendo notado antes de tiempo –Todavía no sé cómo, sólo sé que fue bueno que lo hiciera- lo que iba a pasar, y momentos antes del accidente, lo saqué de un empujón y quedé yo en el camino. Por supuesto que dolió. Después de eso, habiendo recibido múltiples disculpas de la persona y de haber estado varios meses en un hospital, me mostraron con un espejo la marca que me había quedado. Supuestamente un pedazo de vidrio se me había enterrado en la espalda, por lo que a pesar de todo intento por eliminarla, me había quedado eso para siempre.

No quería que la notara, simplemente para no tener que dar explicaciones. Para no tener que recordar eso de nuevo. Para evitar la maldita compasión que sienten los demás cuando a uno le pasan esas cosas. No tenía ganas de pasar toda esa escena de nuevo. Obviamente no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Escuché algunos ruidos. Después, mi nombre.

-¿Nat? Vení, ya tengo las cosas.

No sabía si salir y dejar que me curara –Pudiendo así notar lo de mi espalda- o quedarme ahí.

-Natasha, mejor que salgas de donde estés ahora. Te recuerdo que puedo traerte a rastras si quiero.

Suspiré, sabiendo que decía la verdad, y salí del escondite.

-Ahí estabas, entonces. ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada, no importa.

Se quedó un momento, hizo un gesto como de no importarle mucho, y se acercó para curarme. Como creía, me llenó de cremas y pastas de distintos colores que supuestamente tenían cada una un efecto distinto. Unos minutos después parecía un arcoíris lastimado. Cuando llegó a la parte de los hombros, obviamente vio la cicatriz gigante. Esta iba desde la parte más cercana al cuello del hombro derecho, y bajaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de la espalda. Tenía como un centímetro de grosor, por lo que se notaba lo suficiente como para que preguntara.

-Nat, ¿Qué te pasó acá en la espalda?

Suspiré, y le conté la historia.

-Ah, no sabía… -Dijo, algo entristecido-

-No, está bien. Nadie puede saber sin preguntar, excepto los que estuvieron ahí. –Miré hacia el cielo, pausándome en la nada- Me pregunto cómo estarán…

Luego de unos segundos, me volví hacia él. Me dio curiosidad la expresión de su cara, realmente.

-Al final, no estoy seguro de quién de nosotros dos pasó más dolor antes de venir acá. Me gustaría que hubiese sido yo, pero ni siquiera a mí me pasan ese tipo de cosas.

-Uno se acostumbra supongo, después de un tiempo.

Días después, ya no tenía tantas marcas como antes. Sus cremas realmente eran efectivas, mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

En una exploración después de todo lo anterior, encontramos el portal. Este estaba lleno de guardias alrededor, por lo que tuvimos que esperar un poco más. Cuando ya teníamos bastante preparación, trajimos unos cerdos de apoyo y nos acercamos para iniciar la guerra.

Y, con una bola de fuego para iniciar, comenzó la masacre.

Dimos todo lo que pudimos, ya que eran muchos enemigos. Noté que tenían forma de ciertas fichas de ajedrez; la torre, el caballo y el alfil específicamente. Lo diferente, es que el alfil –por suerte, él solo- disparaba rayos de la punta. Eran fáciles de esquivar, pero si te daban dolían. Y BASTANTE.

Al rato, ya teniendo el triunfo sobre los enemigos, destruimos toda estatua con la cara de Max, porque se regeneraban de ahí. Con los cerdos que nos quedaban, y nuestra voluntad, logramos volver en una pieza al campamento. Tuvimos todo un día de descanso, sí, pero valió la pena.

Luego de la larga recuperación y de la selección de objetos, continuamos con el juego. Los cuatro objetos, que creímos necesarios, fueron: La campera –que todavía teníamos-, bastante carne, pedernal –como siempre- y piedras.

Estando seguros de todo, prendimos por tercera vez ese portal y continuamos con la historia.


	7. Capítulo 7 – Reto 3: A Cold Reception

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-left:14.2pt" /p 


	8. Capítulo 8 – Reto 4: The Game is Afoot

Caímos de nuevo, y cuando me levanté vi que era invierno de nuevo. Ya estaba podrida del frío. Maxwell apareció, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente: Su forma física se había deformado un poco, como su tono de voz. Parecía que se estaba degradando.

-¿Qué? ¿Siguen aquí? Impresionante, pero deberían parar mientras pueden.

Luego se fue, dejándonos de nuevo.

Levanté a Wilson, que estaba tirado a un costado. Nos empezamos a mover, puesto que hacía bastante frío. Al rato, ya teníamos el campamento armado. Como justamente, estábamos en invierno, el día bajó extremadamente rápido. Arreglamos que cuando se hiciera de mañana, exploraríamos un poco por comida. Luego nos dormimos donde estábamos.

Cuando se hizo de día, salimos bastante preparados y exploramos un buen trecho. En una parte, yo vi una piedra rara y fui a picarla. Creí que tal vez, podía tener algo interesante.

Al terminar, vi que era como una piedra normal, pero que abajo había un agujero enorme. Lo inspeccioné un poco, hasta que, por un error, me puse muy al borde y me resbalé. Creo que grité bastante fuerte como para que Wilson se diera cuenta de qué había pasado. Lo último que vi fue como me la daba contra el piso, mientras escuchaba la voz de él de fondo.

Desperté completamente adolorida, y teniéndolo a él al lado. Seguíamos dentro de la cueva, y podía escucharlo diciendo mi nombre. Vi una cuerda, así que supuse que había bajado con eso. Traté de levantarme, pero podía moverme muy poco. Lo único que pude hacer, fue darme vuelta, porque estaba boca abajo. Yo veía que él decía algo, pero no lo entendía. Con lo poco que podía hablar, le dije que hablara más despacio y claro. Cuando se calmó y respiró un poco, preguntó:

-Nat, ¿qué te pasó? ¡Porque yo te escuché gritar y después vi que caías!

-Miné una piedra –me dolía un poco hablar realmente- vi un agujero, lo inspeccioné y me caí. –Tosí un poco- Nada más.

-Ah. Realmente creo que deberías tener más cuidado. –Noté que se calmó un poco- Bueno, ahora no sé cómo te voy a sacar, realmente… -Vi que miraba para arriba- Supongo que nos vamos a tener que quedar un rato acá abajo…

Hice un suspiro, y me quedé mirando al agujero. Creer que hasta hacía un rato, yo seguía ahí, mirando. Si no fuera tan curiosa con estas cosas, seguiría ahí. Y tal vez, ahora estaríamos volviendo al campamento. Vi como Wilson se levantaba, se iba hacia la oscuridad y armaba un campamento subterráneo. Después, luego de que yo tratara de pararme -sin éxito-, me cargó hasta la mini-base. Le agradecí la acción, y me disculpé por haber generado esto. Dijo que no importaba, ya que tal vez no era mala idea explorar una cueva. Según él, nunca había estado en una, pero ya las había notado.

Notamos el hecho de que ahí no había un ciclo día-noche, así que iba a ser más complicado. Molesto era que yo, como estaba hecha bosta por la caída, no podía acompañarlo. Igualmente, en cuanto me pude parar, no lo dejé volver a irse solo. Aunque a veces podía ser una carga –por el hecho de que era bastante lenta- fui de ayuda para poder encontrar comida, gracias a la habilidad mía.

En algún momento, me terminé de curar, pero él dijo que quería ver algo antes de salir, y que iría al sur. No quiso que lo acompañara, porque dijo que podía ser peligroso lo que había encontrado. Eso sólo alimentaba mi curiosidad, pero no iba a caer de nuevo en eso. No iba a ir. Me dijo que si no volvía al día siguiente –Porque estábamos midiendo de una forma aproximada las horas- que fuera a buscarlo. Sin nada más que hacer, acepté.

Me despedí de él diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, principalmente por esos gusanos violetas que salían del suelo. No estábamos seguros de qué eran, pero cumplían el papel de los lobos: Aparecían de a varios, normalmente de a dos, cada tanta cantidad de días.

Se fue y yo me quedé ahí, sola.

Como realmente no había nada que hacer, con los objetos que tenía me puse a hacer un nuevo collar de resurrección, por si acaso. Noté que me faltaba un poco de oro, así que miné las piedras que tenía cercanas, y lo conseguí. Después de haberlo hecho, y habérmelo guardado bien, le puse mucho combustible a la fogata y me dormí.

Desperté a lo que sería 'La mañana siguiente' y me estiré un poco. Puse más pasto de combustible ya que se estaba por apagar, y miré el reloj. Quedaba una hora para que él tuviera que, o llegar, o yo ir a buscarlo. Preparé varias cosas, por si tenía que ir. Cuando terminé todavía quedaba un cuarto de hora. Esperé pacientemente, y cuando se hizo la hora, él no apareció. Tomé todo lo que hiciera luz –Antorchas, un casco minero, hongos luminosos, TODO- y partí. Dijo que estaba al sur, así que al sur fui. Estuve mucho rato hasta que vi luces y cosas. Me acerqué, y eran unas Ruinas. Empecé a explorar, hasta que en el suelo, me encontré algo muy particular.

Como a Wilson, por alguna razón, le gustaba tener nombre sobre todas sus cosas –Aun así las compartía- les tallaba el nombre en algún costado. Creí que era una manía rara para no perder nada, o no confundir nada con lo de otros.

Esto, era una lanza casi nueva, que en el mango, tenía su nombre.

La tomé, y empecé a buscarlo gritando su nombre. No podía ver ningún tipo de señal, nada. Hasta que un brillo en la oscuridad me dio en la cara, y lo seguí.

Era él. Me saludó y vi que tenía un hongo brilloso. En ese momento agradecí haberle dado varios de esos. Había usado un pedazo de oro para reflejar la luz que yo hacía en mi cara, y dame una señal. Noté que estaba muy lastimado, pero como no era un buen lugar para explicar, lo ayudé a pararse y empezamos a volver. Tardamos un poco, ya que él no podía ir muy rápido. Tuve que también, a pesar de estar bastante cuerda, Pelear con algo a lo que él llamó 'Las Sombras'.

Cuando al fin logramos llegar, lo acosté en un colchón de pasto que había hecho hacía poco, y me quedé junto a él. Estaba bastante mal, así que saqué las últimas vendas que nos quedaban y se las puse como sabía. Traté de no hacerlo muy fuerte, para que no le doliera más de lo que ya dolía. Como tenía la duda, decidí preguntar:

-Wilson, ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir?

-Porque… Creí que si ibas, te podías lastimar peor de lo que yo estoy ahora.

-Pero también pudimos haber vuelto mejor…

-No valía la pena el riesgo. Mejor que te quedaras acá y que no te lastimaras.

Me quedé mirándolo un segundo, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Tenía razón, aunque no me gustara. Luego, solo traté de cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué tenés el pelo así? –Pregunté, con la duda ya desde hace tiempo-

-Ah… -Vi que lo dudó un poco, mirándoselo- Realmente, no sé. Mi pelo siempre fue así, y a mí nunca me molestó.

Pasé la mano sobre este, para ver cómo era.

-Whoa, es muy suavecito –Era verdad- Bastante curioso, yo lo creía más duro.

Se quedó mirándome mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo, y cuando me di cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, retiré la mano y me disculpé.

-Está bien –Dijo él. Se veía tranquilo- Creo que sos la única persona que no le pareció algo 'malo'.

-¿En qué forma podría ser algo malo?

-Bueno, todos creen que es extraño y fuera de lo normal, así que les parece algo malo.

-Eso mismo creen las personas de mi actitud, y yo sigo siendo así. –Sonreí mientras hablaba- ¿Estás un poco mejor?

-S-sí, gracias.

Luego de esa conversación, nos quedamos bastante callados. Decidí que como tenía bastante sueño, podía dormir, así que me acosté donde estaba y me dormí tranquila.

Escuché gritos y me levanté. Como no veía a Wilson, tomé una antorcha y seguí el sonido. Luego de un rato, lo encontré. Estaba siendo atacado por unas manos sombra, y yo las empecé a perseguir con la antorcha. Ahí descubrí que podían quemarse. Cuando fui a buscar a la otra, no podía creer lo que veía.

Esta, había lo atravesado y destruido de todas las formas imaginables. No podía creerlo.

Luego, esa mano se acercó a mí, y apagó la antorcha.

Desperté, gritando su nombre y sobresaltada. Era… ¿Era un sueño? Creo que me molestaba que fueran TAN realistas. Al parecer, lo desperté –ya que lo tenía a mi lado- y me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Yo, tardé un momento en responder, y después de decirle que sí, le conté el sueño. Sinceramente temía que pasara algo así realmente.

Luego, le dije que esperara, porque quería ir a buscar algo que había visto y que me había llamado la atención. Eran unas plantas violetas, muy bonitas, y un caparazón vacío de caracol. Las metí en la mochila, y regresé.

Como él comentó que ya estaba mejor, dijo que podíamos intentar subir y salir de ahí. Yo antes de eso, como había visto algo y quería investigarlo, pedí que me acompañara para ir a verlo, ya que no estaba segura de sí podía ser algún monstruo hostil y no quería herirme en vano. Aceptó, y con varias cosas, fuimos.

Cuando encontramos después de un rato a la criatura, yo me adelanté un poco y la inspeccioné de más cerca. Noté que tenía una extraña forma de caracol. Esta, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me olió y después de unos segundos viéndome fijamente me atacó. Yo por supuesto, retrocedí, a lo que Wilson se acercaba a ayudarme. Tratamos de alejarnos de eso, pero a pesar de que íbamos bastante rápido, nunca pudimos perderlo de vista.

Luego de un buen rato huyendo del caracol, sin éxito, saqué el báculo y le traté de atinar. Cuando lo tuve en la mira, escuché a Wilson que gritaba:

-Natasha, ¡Esperá!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde; la bola de fuego iba direccionada hacia el animal y, sin ninguna posibilidad, lo prendió fuego. Este, incinerándose, aceleró su velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Yo retrocedí y cuando estuvo casi al lado de mí, Wilson vino corriendo y me tiró hacia un costado, poniéndose él encima de mí y tapándome. Como lo único que veía era el chaleco rojo contra mí, Traté de zafarme, y ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero no lo logré. Escuché una explosión, su grito y luego un silencio.

Moví la antorcha que tenía en la mano a un costado nuestro, y le pedí que se levantara. A su falta de respuesta me asusté, percatándome de que no respiraba, y que se estaba poniendo pálido y frío. Saqué de adentro de la mochila el collar y se lo puse a él en el cuello como pude. Luego traté de salir, notando gracias a eso que su peso no me lo permitía. Me estaba sofocando un poco, pero podía respirar. Mantuve la antorcha prendida como si hubiera sido una fogata, y esperé. Un buen rato después noté que el collar brillaba levemente, y sentí su respiración. Me alivié bastante con eso.

Minutos después, abrió los ojos y me vio fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego hacer una cara de sorpresa, sonrojarse y correrse. Se sentó al lado de mí, a lo que yo tosí un poco recuperando el aire. Lo primero que hizo fue disculparse. Luego yo también me senté.

-Está bien, pero, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Bueno, cuando sacaste tu báculo y comenzaste a disparar, noté que la baba que estaba dejando atrás apenas se calentaba se prendía fuego de una forma impresionante. Entonces me di cuenta que si le dabas podía explotar. Igualmente, fue algo tarde.

-Ah… perdón, yo no lo noté…

-Igual no importa. Suerte fue que no te pasó nada grave.

-Si importa, Wilson. Acababas de matarte sólo por salvarme a mí. Bueno fue haber hecho ese collar. ¿Vos estás bien, al menos?

-Sí, yo estoy bastante entero.

Nos quedamos un rato, hasta que estábamos seguros de que podía pararse, y volvimos al minicampamento. Gracias a eso nos tuvimos que quedar dos o tres días ahí, así que creí que podía ser buena idea revisar un poco para llenarnos de cosas, y luego irnos. Avisé a Wilson, quien aunque no completamente de acuerdo con la idea, aceptó. Tomé varias cosas, y me despedí.

Caminé un rato mientras recolectaba cosas variadas, y me encontré unas rocas. Como había divisado aproximadamente unas siete, decidí romper las cuatro más cercanas. Habiendo ya roto dos, me dispuse a ir hacia la tercera.

Apenas le di el primer golpe, esta se levantó con un gruñido impresionante, comenzando a atacarme.

Esa piedra se había levantado, mostrándome su monstruosa forma. Era el doble de grande que yo, y en sus manos tenía unas pinzas notablemente afiladas. Esa bestia con forma de langosta gigante se acababa de enojar gracias a mí, y no se veía nada amigable. Ni lo dudé. Comencé a correr en la dirección contraria del campamento, para no acercarlo a él, y saqué la lanza. No usé el báculo con el presentimiento de que como era de piedra, no iba a ser efectivo. Paré para enfrentarme a la bestia, dándome cuenta de que no estaba. Suspiré, ya que me di a entender que se había calmado mientras huía. Empecé mi regreso con él tranquila, aprovechando mi buena suerte de recién. Quisiera que hubiera durado un poco más. Hice unos pocos pasos sólo para ver cómo comenzaba un terremoto a mí alrededor. Tuve que comenzar a esquivar piedras que caían mientras corría. Para peor, no vi una que cayó más delante de donde iba, haciendo que cuando pasara por ahí me diera en la cabeza. Me caí, pero reaccioné lo más rápido que pude para levantarme y seguir, evitando más piedrazos de esa forma. A pesar de haber corrido durante bastante tiempo, no parecía tener algún fin.

Habiendo divisado el campamento, vi a Wilson parado viendo hacia todos lados, mientras esquivaba algunas rocas. Grité su nombre, haciendo que este se diera vuelta.

-¡Nat!

-¡Wilson! –Escuché un estruendo, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba- ¡Cuidado!

No creo haber dudado cuando decidí saltar para sacarlo del camino del pedrusco. Parecía como si se hubiera caído un pedazo del techo, de lo grande que era. Me aplastó sin dejarme ninguna oportunidad de esquivarlo, atrapándome de los hombros para abajo. Apenas se levantó, él vino a ayudarme a salir.

Habiendo hecho varios intentos fallidos de liberarme –Conmigo milagrosamente consiente-, decidió traer un pico y hacerlo más simple. Comenzó a romper la piedra mientras yo seguía tratando de liberarme. En algún punto el dolor aumentó. Sentí como si de repente la piedra se volviera más pesada, aplastándome más y sofocándome. Tosí un poco, notando la presencia de sangre luego de sacar las manos de mi boca. Cada vez me sentía más pesada, hasta que llegué al punto en el que ya no escuché nada más y me desmayé.

Me desperté en el campamento, notando un poco de dolor restante en el cuerpo, y que tenía un collar usado puesto. Era genial que como estábamos en una cueva podíamos hacer muchos de esos, por la cantidad de oro. Recordé todo en un segundo y me senté para buscar a Wilson. Me asustó cuando me abrazó por la espalda, poniendo su cabeza sobre la mía y quedándose arrodillado detrás de mí.

-Em… Hey, Wilson, ¿podrías soltarme, si no molesta mucho? –Sonreí involuntariamente al decir eso- Duele un poco…

-Ah, sí, ¡perdón!

Me soltó despacio, y se sentó a mi lado mirándome.

-¿Qué…Qué pasó con la piedra?

-Bueno, Luego de que lograra destruir el peñasco, te saqué dándome cuenta de que te habías desvanecido. Me alarmé un poco más cuando noté que tenías sangre en tu boca y manos. Te puse en donde estaba yo antes, y armé el collar lo más rápido que pude. Decidí que como faltaba comida, podía revisar un poco para ver si encontraba –luego de decir eso me mostró la mochila llena de comida- y volví, viéndote ya sentada.

-Ah, gracias. Perdón si te asusté un poco recién.

-N-no, no hace falta la disculpa. No fue tu culpa; es más, me salvaste a mí antes de eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente mirándonos.

Cuando estábamos los dos bien, nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Antes de llegar me dijo que él iba a subir primero, para comprobar que no hubiera nada. Lo vi subir y aparecieron unas arañas, a las cuales les tuve que dar pelea. Como eran bastantes comparadas con la cantidad de afuera, las ataqué con el bastón de fuego y baje muchas. Él me dijo que me agarrara de la cuerda, así que hice un círculo de fuego alrededor de mí –Como un escudo, o algo así- y me agarré. Me subió, y nos quedamos sentados afuera un rato. Era de mañana, y había una linda temperatura. Estaba todo muy tranquilo. A la luz del día, se notaban más los golpes que tenía él del encuentro en las ruinas.

Cuando empezamos a volver, aparecieron algunas de las arañas con las que había estado peleando, y no se veían nada felices. Empujé a Wilson haciéndolo tropezarse para evitar que me ayudara, y me adelanté contra ellas. Eran tres, así que no era tanto problema. Lo malo es que, sin haber derrotado ninguna todavía, una me lanzó telarañas suficientes en la cara para que no pudiera ver. Como no me daba el tiempo a sacármelas sin que me comieran, tuve otra idea: Traté de escuchar por dónde se movían para poder atacarlas. Y funcionó bastante bien. Bajé dos con eso –uno se da cuenta la cantidad de enemigos por la cantidad de direcciones en las que se puede escuchar sonido-, pero a la tercera no la escuchaba.

Sentí que algo me saltaba a la cara y empezaba a morderme. Ahí estaba la tercera.

Empecé a tratar de sacarla de mi cara, pero era peor, porque estaba enganchada a esta. Decidí clavarle la lanza desde abajo, lo que funcionó, luego de varios golpes. Ya muerta, la saqué de mi cara desenganchándola y después me saqué las telarañas. Wilson seguía tirado más lejos, como espectador. Yo me senté un momento para descansar de la pelea. Él se levantó y vino a ver si estaba bien. Me levanté y respondí que sí.

-Creo que tu cara no dice lo mismo, Nat –Dijo él- Deberíamos curar eso, ¿No?

Me toqué la cara, y tenía todo mordidas como si mi cara fuera para troquelar –Fuera de todos los golpes y mordidas extra, claro-. Decidimos volver al campamento, ya que ahí teníamos más vendas y cosas para curarnos. Recuperamos unas cosas que él había dejado para bajar, y comenzamos el regreso.

Cuando, después de uno o dos días, llegamos a la base, vimos que todo seguía como lo habíamos dejado. Nos pusimos a descansar, ya que habíamos vuelto de muy lejos. Él aprovechó el tiempo para arreglar el chaleco, y yo decidí que podía ir a pescar, ya que teníamos un estanque cerca. Wilson me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Me despedí y fui hacia allá.

Llegué, me senté y me puse a pescar. Nada raro. Estuve un rato ahí, ya que no había nada más que hacer que esperar. Saqué varios peces en lo que pasó del día. En un punto, noté que había empezado a atardecer, pero como había picado uno más, decidí ver si podía sacarlo. Me paré y me puse a hacer fuerza teniendo cuidado de no romper la caña, y de reojo vi que él apareció, supongo que para ver que estuviera bien, con el chaleco ya arreglado. Me distraje para saludarlo y lo que sea que estuviera bajo el agua pegó un tirón haciéndome caer dentro.

Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba hundiéndome en ese estanque. Traté de subir, pero algo me tiró del pie. Como creí que había sido una mano sombra, traté de ahuyentarla de alguna forma, sin éxito alguno. Vi a Wilson entrar y empezar a bajar para ayudarme. Con todo el movimiento, en algún punto o que sea que tuviera en el pie se resbaló, y logramos salir. Él salió primero, y me ayudó a subir.

Como ya casi era de noche, hacía bastante frío para estar mojados. Le di el collar de resurrección, sólo por si lo llegaba a necesitar alguno. Empezamos a volver, y cuando estábamos por llegar me agarró una jaqueca. Traté de disimular para que no se notara, pero creo que no pude. Él empezó a preguntar si me pasaba algo, a lo que yo siempre respondía que estaba bien. Cuando llegamos, me senté enfrente del fuego. Quería calentarme un poco, al menos.

Tenía ganas de dormir… no sabía por qué. No era tan tarde. Pero bueno, me acosté y traté de dormir.

Al otro día, me desperté horrible. Se me quemaba el cerebro de tan caliente que tenía la cabeza. Me senté lentamente donde estaba y me puse la mano en la frente. Diría que, si no fuera imposible, debería haber tenido la cabeza en llamas. Me levanté porque había visto unas bayas cerca, y pensé que podía llevarlas. Fui, muy tranquila, hasta que llegué ahí. Las tomé, y cuando me alejé noté la aparición de un pavo. No le di atención, ya que no estaba en condiciones como para ponerme a cazarlo.

Cuando llegué hasta el campamento –porque, aunque no había tardado mucho, me tardé un poco más de lo normal- Wilson me saludó de lo más normal. Guardé las bayas, y saludé sin hablar, porque me daba a entender que me iba a costar un poco hacerlo. Como se notaba –y mucho- que tenía algo, él se puso delante de mí –lo que llamó mi atención, haciendo que me quedara en el lugar y lo mirara-, se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas y me miró preocupado preguntándome si estaba bien. Desvié la mirada y respondí que sí, para no preocuparlo. Nos quedamos un momento así, y él, girándome la cara con una mano, me puso la otra en la frente. Vi cómo se sorprendía.

-Nat… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma?

-N-no quería ser una molestia. –Tenía razón, cuando hablaba las palabras me retumbaban en la cabeza y dolía- Y-yo… Yo traje unas bayas… -él me miró, y se veía algo triste- ¿Qué pasa?

-Aunque para vos parezca una molestia –respondió él- te recuerdo que no está bien que te enfermes tan tremendamente y no me lo digas. Pudiste haberte puesto peor, en alguna mala situación. ¿Qué si nos encontrábamos con arañas, y te desvanecías en plena pelea? –Había empezado a escucharlo menos- Me iba a ser algo difícil poder sacarte de algo así, ¿Sabés? –Noté un aumento de preocupación en su cara- ¿Nat? ¿Estás bien?

Caí de rodillas. Me atajó y continuó repitiendo mi nombre. Vi cómo me movía hasta el colchón de pasto, y, haciendo unas señas, se dirigía a los cofres. Noté que sacó unas cosas, pero… no podía ver que…

Y, en ese momento, perdí toda consciencia habida y por haber.

Aparecí corriendo, con una antorcha, en el medio del bosque. No sabía de qué corría ni por qué. En un punto me cansé y paré. Escuché ruidos, así que me di vuelta y grité: '¡Muéstrate, miedoso!'. Unos momentos después, sentí como las sombras me rodeaban, y, en medio de ellas, una pequeña luz naranja dejaba ver un poco de un rostro. Vi como ese ente se acercaba, y, sonriendo malévolamente, decía:

-Hey pequeña, no te ves muy bien.

-¡¿Maxwell?! –Grité, muy sorprendida-

-¿Qué, acaso doy tanto miedo? –Noté que su sonrisa crecía- Tú no sabes qué es el miedo, ¿O sí, Nat?

Apenas dijo mi nombre, una mano sombra apagó la antorcha.

Me sobresalté de una forma impresionante, gritando y con algo frío en la cara. Vi que seguía en el campamento, ahora con un poco menos de dolor, y que tenía un paño frío en la frente. Wilson se acercó para ver que todo estuviera bien, a lo que esta vez respondí que no. Le pregunté si Maxwell podía manipular los sueños de los demás, a lo que él dijo que sí podía. Me estaba enfermando más de lo que ya estaba para que pasaran ese tipo de cosas.

Él se acercó, y me puso la mano en la frente, para luego decirme que había mejorado un poco, pero que volviera a acostarme. Lo hice, y me quedé mirándolo un poco. Se dio vuelta para ir a buscar algo a unos cofres, supongo que comida o algo así.

-Hey… -giró y se quedó viéndome- A todo esto, ¿por qué siempre me tratás bien?

-¿Cómo que por qué? –Sonó a confusión-

-Bueno, desde que me encontraste con el mordiscón, venís tratándome bien para todo. Creo que la única vez que te vi enojado conmigo fue la de cuando necesitábamos comida. Después, a pesar de haber hecho muchas pavadas, nunca me dijiste nada. Fuera de que me metiste en tu campamento sin saber nada de mí, permitiéndome acceder a tus cosas.

-Bueno… -Se notó que había entendido, pero creo que no tenía palabras para explicarse- Fuera del hecho de que no podrías haberme matado muy fácilmente, ya que –no lo decía de vanidoso, sabía que iba en serio- soy un poco más fuerte, sí, podrías haber hecho muchas cosas. Confié en vos porque noté que necesitabas ayuda, y que no me ibas a hacer daño. Aparte, yo hacía mucho que no veía una persona, ya que antes de este mundo, vivía en una casa en el bosque, para no dañarlas con mis experimentos. Pero, ahora, yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no me hiciste nada si podías?

Pensé un segundo en eso –Porque tenía razón, podría haberlo atacado-, y respondí:

-Yo, en cierta forma, te debo la vida. Varias veces. El mordiscón, los hombres morsa, el invierno del primer reto, el ataque de los seis lobos, los dos ataques de las manos sombra, cuando me encontraste contra el árbol… podría seguir, y mucho. A pesar de que yo también te salvé varias veces –como por ejemplo, el Guardián- todavía te debo muchas. Si te hubiera matado, seguramente me habría muerto al principio de todo esto, porque no habría tenido ayuda con las morsas, por ejemplo.

Vi que asentía y se giraba de nuevo hacia el cofre. Yo me senté, tratando de ver qué buscaba.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –Pregunté, ya que no llegaba a ver-

-Es una sorpresa –Dijo, sonriendo-. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga.

-¿No vas a ponerme un sapo en la cabeza, no? –Sonreí atrás de que dije eso-

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Se puso a reír un poco de eso-, solo hacelo.

Cerré los ojos, sentí que me ponía algo en la cabeza, y me dijo que los abriera. Cuando los abrí, miré y… Me había puesto una corona de flores. Le agradecí mucho el detalle, y como noté que la mayoría eran violetas, pregunté la razón.

-Bueno, con todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, pude notar que te gustaba más el violeta. Siempre le dabas más atención a las flores o cosas de ese color. También puedo añadir que hicieras esa maceta con la planta de la cueva –Sí, esas cosas que agarré se transformaron en una maceta- y que tuvieras una remera violeta.

-Ah… -Creo que cualquier otra persona, me habría preguntado para saber- Sí que sos bastante atento.

Como de paso, noté que solo tenía flores en el frente, pude acostarme de nuevo sin aplastar ninguna. Creo que, en toda la conversación, me había mejorado un poco. Ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza, y el apetito –Porque, por alguna razón, cuando me enfermo pierdo toda hambre que tuviese- regresaba lentamente. El día fue tranquilo, estuve charlando con él toda la tarde, hasta que oscureció. Después, como me agarró bastante sueño, me quedé dormida.

Me levanté como cualquier otro día normal y fui directo a los cofres para buscar comida. Prendí un poco el fuego para cocinar un pescado que había sacado, y al rato empecé a comérmelo. Un rato después, a punto de terminar, Wilson se levantó y yo lo saludé. Me saludó comúnmente, y de repente, como si un recuerdo le hubiera golpeado la cara, vino y me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Dije que sí, no entendiendo el problema. Me recordó que el día anterior había estado enferma, y yo dije que me acordaba, pero que no le presté atención cuando me levanté. Se alegró de que estuviera bien, y me comentó que más tarde iba a ir a buscar cosas, para ver si quería acompañarlo. Acepté y terminé de comer.

Salimos a explorar, conseguimos mucha comida, objetos, y también yo logré hacer una máquina nueva. Era rara, pero me atraía por alguna razón. Tenía forma de triángulo, y estaba invertido. En los vértices, tenía cuerdas que sostenían una gema violeta -que había encontrado tirada-. Cuando la terminé de armar, comenzó a levitar y vi como unas sombras daban vueltas alrededor de este. Me alejé un poco, por si acaso. Comencé a usarla para armar cosas, ya que cuando armaba algo nuevo, me sentía de alguna forma, mejor.

Días después de todo lo anterior, conseguimos encontrar el portal con las cuatro partes de este, y cuando estábamos por entrar, dije:

-Wilson… ¿No deberíamos prepararnos mejor?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya pasamos 4 retos, y si ese es el último, significa que va a ser más complicado que todos estos.

-Hmm… tenés razón. Consigamos más cosas, y después vamos. Total, el portal no se va a ningún lado.

Nos quedamos varios días más, hasta que decidimos bien qué llevaríamos. Nos llevamos dos cascos mineros –Algo me dijo que podríamos necesitar luz- pedernal, palos y carne. Mucha carne.

Estando seguros de que queríamos continuar con esto, saltamos dentro del portal.


	9. Capítulo 9 – Reto 5: The Darkness

Aparecimos entre cuatro pilares con luz. Noté que estaba todo oscuro, y que no había ninguna luna. Cuando me paré, fui a por Wilson, y apareció Maxwell, quien estaba deformado totalmente. Comenzó a gritarnos apenas aparecimos.

-¡Ustedes Insolentes, lamentables, insignificantes hormigas! ¡No despierten la ira del gran Maxwell! Se arrepentirán de ir más lejos…

Desapareció, y nosotros comenzamos a movernos.

Notamos varias cosas. Siempre era de noche, encontramos una mochila con cosas cerca de nosotros, había varios pilares que hacían luz cuando nos acercábamos, entre otras cosas.

Fue muy complicado. No veíamos mucho, fuera de la temperatura. No hicimos base, ya que en un lugar así podía ser malo. Conseguimos, con mucha furia, todas las partes del portal. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrarlo.

Como creímos que podíamos hacer mejor si nos separábamos, cada uno fue por un lado distinto, y dijimos que nos reencontraríamos en un lugar, después de tanta cantidad de tiempo. Nos despedimos y nos separamos.

Luego de haber explorado mucho, encontré la puerta. Como llevaba el casco minero, podía asegurar de que lo era. Ya teniéndola marcada en el mapa, estuve a punto de volverme para decirle a Wilson, y…

Maxwell apareció. Y no se veía nada feliz.

-Detente… ahora…

-¿Q-qué? –No entendía. ¿Detenerme?-

-¡DETENTE!

Con mucha fuerza y furia, le metió un puñetazo al casco, y rompió el cristal, dejando salir las luciérnagas. Vi como mi última esperanza se iba, mientras que de fondo, se escuchaba la risa macabra. Comencé a correr, ya que tenía uno de los pilares cerca. Estaba por llegar, cuando escuché un ruido. Por inercia –recuerden, yo antes de venir a este mundo, lo conocía un poco por el juego-, dije en voz alta:

-¿C-Charlie? ¿Eres tú?

Se escuchó otro gruñido.

-Yo te conozco. Tú eras la asistente y amiga de Maxwell, y a ambos se los tragó el libro, el Codex Umbra, ¿verdad?

Escuché voces, y, poniendo mucha atención, pude escuchar:

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo te he visto. Vi el acto. Sé que Maxwell te quería, y no tenía intenciones de hacerte nada. Podríamos… ¿hablar en la luz? Las sombras me ponen nerviosa…

Me acerqué al pilar, y cuando se prendió, pude verla.

Negra como la oscuridad misma, con ojos tan blancos como la luna. Esa sombra, con la característica forma de mujer, era Charlie.

Antes de que Max llegara, era un mago. Charlie era la asistente, y amiga de él. Él había aprendido trucos con 'sombras' muy impresionantes para el público. El problema fue que, en su último acto, las sombras se los tragaron a ellos y los trajeron a este mundo. Él se transformó en un demonio con el poder de traer gente y meterla en la aventura, y ella se había transformado en 'El monstruo de la oscuridad'. Monstruo que, si te descuidas y quedas a oscuras, te mata sin piedad. Nunca se dejaba ver, hasta ahora…

-Charlie… Cuanto habrás sufrido…

-Hacía mucho que no escuchaba mi nombre –Dijo ella. Se la entendía mejor teniéndola cerca-

-Em, sé que tal vez no debería pedirte esto a vos específicamente, pero… ¿tenés algo que haga luz? Alguna araña o algo podrían comerme en el camino, y bueno, matarme…

Nos quedamos calladas un momento, y dijo:

-Tú camina, yo vigilaré que no te toquen. –Su voz era bastante bonita-

-¡Muchas Gracias, Charlie! –Sonreí a ese comentario.-

Me alejé del pilar, y entrando en la oscuridad, caminé hacia la dirección en la que debía ir. No me atacó absolutamente nada en el camino. Cuando llegué, Wilson ya estaba ahí, sentado. Ignoró completamente el hecho de que no tenía ninguna fuente de luz. Me acerqué al pilar, lo saludé, dije que estaba bien y me disculpé por haber tardado más. Luego, llamé a Charlie para que se acercara.

-¿Puedo confiar en él? –preguntó, sin acercarse-

-Claro, él no es malo. –Miré a Wilson- Wilson, no te asustes, ¿okey?

Él asintió, y entonces ella se acercó a nosotros. Él se sorprendió un poco, y preguntó qué era. Yo le conté lo que sabía. También le conté que había encontrado la puerta y que me había cruzado con Max. Cuando ella escuchó lo último –porque no lo sabía- con sus manos creó un casco nuevo, que era más potente, y me lo dio.

Fuimos con los cascos, y con la sombra a nuestro lado. Pasó un buen rato hasta que realmente llegamos ahí, y cuando pusimos las cuatro partes, le di una flor naranja a ella.

-Nat… Gracias. Por todo. –Sonaba feliz-

Me despedí y salté dentro.


	10. Capítulo 10–¿Algo inesperado? CHECKMATE!

Desperté y, esta vez, no hubo presentación de Max. Vi una vara rara, que en uno de sus extremos tenía clavada una radio. Como creí que podía ser importante, la llevé conmigo. Atrás de eso, levanté a Wilson. Empezamos a caminar y vimos que había un sendero con pilares, y que desde un punto se escuchaba música de fondo. Seguimos todo el camino –bastante largo, por cierto-, y cuando al fin llegamos al final, vimos algo horrible.

Maxwell, estaba en un trono. Él estaba atrapado en eso. Pero no era un trono común. Supongo que sería un trono de las sombras, por lo terrorífico que era. También, podía verse lo destruido que estaba él. Se veía flaco, y muy enfermo. Traté de atacar el trono, pero sólo logré que me tirara para atrás.

-Bueno, esto es todo –dijo él-. Ya me encontraron. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que harán?

A un costado había un tocadiscos con una canción en loop[1], así que lo apagué. Max agradeció eso. Vi que había una cerradura en el piso, y se me ocurrió algo. Saqué la vara que había encontrado al principio, y la usé. Antes de girar el palo, Wilson preguntó si era una buena idea.

-Mira, Wilson. Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea, pero si no lo hacemos, no pasaría nada, ¿Verdad?

Se quedó un segundo, y asintió. Giré el palo como una llave, y entonces el trono liberó a Maxwell. Luego de que lo desaparecieran unas manos sombra, aparecieron más abajo mío, y me movieron hasta el lugar del trono. Yo traté de rehusarme, pero no podía. Un momento después, estaba encerrada en el trono, y Wilson ya no sabía qué hacer. Pareció entrar en pánico. Yo no esperaba esto. Yo… quería irme. Ya había terminado la aventura, así que ya estaba. No había nada más que hacer, nada más que finalizar.

En eso, Charlie apareció.

Ella sacó de atrás suyo otra llave igual, y giró el cerrojo. El trono repitió lo mismo. Cuando las manos sombra fueron a tragarme, agradecí a Charlie por la acción, le deseé suerte y Wilson tomó mi mano, logrando que las manos nos tragaran a ambos.

* * *

[1] Es algo que se repite constantemente, sin parar nunca.


	11. Capítulo 11 – Finales, tan felices

Desperté en una colina, un poco alejada de la ciudad, teniendo a Wilson y a Maxwell uno a cada lado. Al principio ambos nos asustamos un poco de Max, logrando que, si no fuera por mi interrupción, casi empezaran a pelear. Luego explicó que las sombras lo obligaban a hacer esas cosas. Se disculpó muchas veces, y yo acepté las disculpas al momento.

Terminé teniendo que convencer a Wilson dándole la razón a Max, porque él no quería aceptar las disculpas. Aun así, luego de haberlo hecho, siempre lo mantuvo muy vigilado.

Luego de eso, volvimos cada uno a su casa, y nos mantuvimos en contacto, volviéndonos amigos. Con el tiempo noté que Maxwell no era tan malo como lo pintaban, es más, creo que era bastante amable. Lo que sí, también era serio. Recuerdo que él una vez me salvó de que me robaran, porque –Literalmente- logró que el ladrón saliera corriendo. Nunca me dijo qué hizo. Se lo agradecí muchas veces, y cuando Wilson se enteró, también lo hizo. Creo que gracias a eso también aumentó un poco la confianza entre ellos, pero nunca pude asegurar nada.

Tiempo después, en uno de nuestros tantos encuentros entre los tres, le conté lo ocurrido a Maxwell con Charlie. Creo que, a pesar de que como era serio por lo general no se notaban mucho sus diferentes expresiones, se había entristecido mucho. Me hizo sentir algo mal, ya que gracias a ella ahora estábamos ahí. Me disculpé por no haber podido hacer nada, pero él dijo que no importaba, ya que había hecho un bien con eso. Realmente creo que sí le importaba, pero no creo que haya querido lograr que me sintiera mal yo también.

Días más tarde, después de eso, Wilson volvió a sus experimentos y me enseñó mucho sobre química. Puedo asegurar que varias veces terminamos explotados dentro de ese laboratorio. Max volvió a su vida, pero nunca quiso contó mucho. A veces, él me decía un poco de cuando hacía magia, y hacía algún truco simple para mí. Y yo… yo volví al colegio. Cada tanto, principalmente los fines de semana, me quedaba en la casa de Wilson, y él me ayudaba con los problemas que tuviera.

Y bueno. Supongo que todo volvió a ser normal.

Aparte, descubrí que Wilson sabía cocinar muy bien, así que las ganas de verlo y mis problemas no eran las únicas razones por las que iba.

**FIN**


End file.
